Analog data modems may transmit information over a network, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). For example, a first modem may establish a connection to a second modem over a communication channel through the PSTN. While establishing the connection, the first and second modems may test the communication channel to assist in setting up the connection. The modems may test for certain characteristics of the communication channel, and configure certain compensation settings in accordance with the found characteristics. Consequently, the quality of a modem connection may vary considerably depending upon the results of the testing and compensation process. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there may be need for improvements in such techniques in a device or network.